


Survivor

by NympheSama



Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dark, Dark Magic, Deadly Shadows, Evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/pseuds/NympheSama
Summary: Taylor washes up on a deserted island beach, with no memories of how he came to be there; indeed, with no memories at all.Will he find a way off the island, or become lost in its ominous gloom?





	Survivor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadow15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow15/gifts).



> This was a competition entry for a publication magazine which i wrote like... march? Before that even i think. (The idea being to write a survival horror story, set on a deserted island - in under 1000 words) 
> 
> Shadow15 helped me put thenoriginal together, and so it seemed.fitting i give a little somethinf back (especially as they are kind and patient and loving and havent even really pestered me about thw doctoe who one shot i promised them, back when i started Yours, Endlessly)
> 
> Anyway, i didnt want it to go to waste so i adapted it a little for the ES universe - i have no idea if i will continue it; i guess it depends on popular opinion.
> 
> I had hoped to be updating Andromeda Rising this weekend, but in all honesty - im kinda totally bummed out, and my passion for writing has taken a big hit due to some - well, unpleasant shit, basically.
> 
> Anyway, i havent forgotten about it. I want to get back into it - because even thougg i think it had a rough start, i think the idea itself is gonna be great and i really wanna get it out of my head to be shared. I just... cant do it atm. ( though i jave a Naruto verse threesome to finish up first anyway - which is nearly done now; and once it is i hope to return to Andromeda Rising)
> 
> Welp, i wanted to share this and to keep posting more ES anyway - if this proves interesting/any good, let me know and i will see about adding plot and some more content...
> 
> As always, thankyou for being awesome and reading!
> 
> x My love to you all x

When Taylor woke, it was to the gentle sound of waves lapping at the shore. By the uncomfortable ache in his muscles, he assumed he'd been sprawled on his front for some time, although he couldn't account for the reason why. He groaned, waking faster as he finally noticed the gentle waves soaking his lower half.

He crawled unsteadily from the water, the sand hot as it sank beneath his palms. Taylor sat back on his knees, surveying the area as he panted heavily. With his body aching, he stumbled to his feet, plodding toward the shade of the trees he could see at the edge of the beach.

It took longer than he'd anticipated it would, but at last he crossed the hot expanse. Upon reaching the shade of the tall trees, a refreshing break from the scorching sun, he glanced back around the deserted beach with a frown, unable to recognise the place; nor remember how he'd come to arrive there.

He winced as a flash of fire sparked across his eyes, the memory lost again before he could fully glimpse it.

Taylor gave up on his memories with a nervous shiver, instead turning and squinting toward the faint image of a house through the trees. Without giving himself a chance to doubt, he slowly ambled towards the building.

He reached the front porch in surprisingly less time than he'd expected, his weary legs carrying him up the steps to the front door even as a deep feeling of dread curled in his gut.

He hesitated, his hand poised to knock when a movement caught his attention.

"Hello?" He called uncertainly, his voice a thick rasp from either trauma or disuse; he could not tell which. He began re-tracing his steps to see if the movement he'd seen, might be someone who could help.

The second he stepped around the house, a scream ripped through the air and he slammed his hands over his ears, stumbling back a step as a Shadow erupted from the ground.

He turned and fled with a cry, despite the protest from his aching legs. He pushed back through the trees, until a second Shadow forced him to divert down an old stream bed. He barely noticed his surroundings, his heart racing as he tried to escape the following Shadows.

Just as suddenly as they appeared, the Shadows were gone, leaving him to stumble to a halt by a small motor-boat.

A vivid wall of flames licked across his vision, an explosion of colour, screaming and pain; a flash of memory which terrified him to the point of madness. He turned and ran back along the dry stream, putting as much space between himself and the boat as possible.

The house lurched into view again, and he didn't pause a second time, barreling straight through the front door and slamming it behind him. He braced his back against the door, trying to calm the erratic fear which clutched at his racing heart.

As Taylors pulse slowly eased, his breathing deep and calming, he pushed away from the door and examined his surroundings. "Hello..?" He called cautiously, uncertain if his hesitant calls would re-awaken the Shadows, but not wanting to anger a resident.

A thick layer of dusty cobwebs covered much of the moldy furniture, while a chandelier, which must have been magnificent in its prime, sat in the center of the floor; broken and neglected, like everything else.

With hesitant steps, he moved deeper into the house, his hand skirting the broken and dusty crystal as he passed.

A piercing scream echoed through his head, and he jerked his hand from the chandelier as if burnt. The screaming ceased immediately. Taylor frowned, stepping back to give the ominous object a wide berth.

"Hello?" He called again, hoping to find aide of any kind, "is there anyone here?" He caught a flicker of light beneath a door at the end of the hall and slowly drew closer, hesitating to knock softly before nudging the door open.

He screamed, his eyes slamming shut, entirely unprepared for the blazing light that suddenly consumed him. When he hesitantly braved opening his eyes, shielding them with his hands at first, he saw the vague shape of a sweeping staircase; leading to open doors which seemed to beckon him inside.

An unnatural calm settled over him, his arms slowly lowering as he walked towards the stairs. Taylor glided up without a thought, barely noticing how out of place the bright and gleaming room should be in the previously gloom-filled house.

At the top of the stairs, he paused, looking back over the balcony to the room he'd come from. It seemed so much further than he felt he'd travelled.

He turned back to the room which called to him, where a great statue of an Angel stood, before two enormous, archaic doors. Without thinking, he drew closer. A flash of doubt flickered in his mind, but was gone before he could finish raising his hand.

He softly touched an intricate wing, and immediately, the room dissolved into darkness. His breath came in laboured pants, his hand yanked back to his chest as whatever spell had compelled him broke. Buzzing filled the room, whispers and sinister laughs he thankfully couldn't understand.

The buzzing became a rumble, the archaic doors creaking as they swung open. Taylor jumped as rustling filled the air, and eleven Shadows loomed from the ground; encircling him. The whispers reached a cacophony, and cleared suddenly.

"A chance to flee, ignored." They droned. "A soul for you, our Lord."

A scream tore from his throat, as he beheld the face of a smug man with gkowing red eyes, surrounded by a sea of Shadows beyond the large doors. The eleven Shadows swirled forward, ending his scream abruptly as they wrapped him in their cold embrace. "Fool... fool... fool." They whispered sadly in his ear, and he felt certain he could see familiar faces trapped within the darkness. As the shadows dragged him through the doors, Taylor felt a sense of determination steel into his heart, a firm belief that he'd found sonething; he hadn't even known he'd been looking for.

Seconds later, the doors slammed shut, as if never disturbed. A single whisper echoed through the house.

"The darkness, claims all."


End file.
